


Heavenly Creature

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, tw_reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitter Angel Model!Colton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Creature

**Author's Note:**

> For [twreversebang](). 
> 
> **Fic:** [ We've All Got Our Junk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/631128)  
>  **Author:** OomnyDevotchka  
>  **Pairing:** Colton/Posey  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Word Count:** 4773  
>  Summary: Tyler meets a guy at a fashion show. Really, it's just porn.


End file.
